Little Notes
by Phthalix
Summary: Tsuna, you and your little quirks. But don't you ever learn? If you do something to Hibari Kyouya, he's gonna get you back. 1827.


**Warnings: 1827! …and fluff. Don't like, don't read.**

* * *

><p><em>Have a good day, Kyouya! ~ Tsuna<em>

Says the pink Post-It Note. On his tonfa. How it got there is beyond him. The fact that he was sleeping makes it more puzzling than it should be. Hibari Kyouya lays on the roof with his tonfa in the air, pondering the current note attached to his trusty weapon. Does Tsunayoshi know that anything on his tonfa leaves a bothersome mark? Now he has to go wash it off. Peeling of the note, he folds it in half neatly and places it in his pocket. Calmly. As though this happens everyday.

It does.

It was a Thursday, he recalls, on a rainy day some time last March. The day was going smoothly. Nothing out of the ordinary. Punishing troublemakers, listening to Hibird's song, napping on the roof, patrolling the halls, punishing _more_ troublemakers.

But…he found a sheet of paper folded up on his desk after his patrol. Kusakabe claimed that no one entered the Reception Room while Hibari was on patrol. His right-hand-man knew the consequences of lying to the head prefect. So he's forced to tell the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the truth. Unless, of course, he'd rather get bitten to death.

Pfffft. Yeah, right. Who'd choose to get bitten to death?

Unfolding the note, Hibari's eyes widened subtly at the ink on the paper. Little hearts with wings. Small cartoon drawings of Hibird. Starts filled with designs. A lovely doodle all and all. The question in curly letters is what ties the bow on the presentation. _Go out with me, Hibari-san?_

Great. Just great.

How many herbivores address him as, "Hibari-san"? The ones who are at the mercy of his tonfas. The girls that have herbivorous feelings for him. Everyone else that uses his name in conversation call him that. So, where to start? The author must be good at drawing. But that's not a particularly uncommon talent.

The soaked paper towel rubs gently over the steel weapon, scrubbing at the sticky substance. Grits of the towel deteriorate and fall off. Hibari mentally sighs. Finding the author of the note was easier said than done.

It was only when the Cloud Guardian entered a classroom to bite a no-gooder to death did he see someone hunched over a piece of paper, pencil moving furiously. That someone? Sawada Tsunayoshi. That odd little herbivore. He remembers seeing him fight in the future with that orange flame on his forehead. Only then is the herbivore strong. Only then did the herbivore _excite _him. That's what makes said herbivore odd.

However…

After the future, that was no longer the case. He's fought the herbivore once or twice since coming back. But it wasn't as exciting as it was when watching him fight. It was _exhilarating._ The everyday weak, pathetic boy that he bites to death for being late or being too loud caught his eye everyday when he entered the gate. How the Guardians on either side of him made Hibari seethe with unknown emotions. The strong version of him that he sparred with makes his normally cold heart flutter to life. How he shivers at the way his name falls off the other's lips.

He's tried to stop the way he reacts. The little shivers and flutters. Avoiding the boy whenever possible, only to worry when he's not in sight. Because those Guardians won't be able to protect him. Not like he says that out loud.

"Sawada Tsunayoshi," Hibari growled, though his tone wasn't nearly as menacing as it usually is.

It was enough to make the other let out a squawk of fear, then blush a shade of tomato. Tsuna didn't ask. He knew that when it comes to his Cloud Guardian, it's best to let the other do things his way. "Why are you not paying attention while class is in session?"

"U-Uh…" Tsuna stuttered ungracefully. He used his arms to cover the piece of paper that was just under attack by a pencil. His attempt at trying to hide the prefect's prying eyes from the paper was unsuccessful.

"Bring that paper to me," Hibari commanded, glaring when the other gives a slight shake of his head. "_Now._"

Tsuna squeaked, jumping up to scurry across the room, occasionally smacking into desks or getting tripped by his classmates. Finally, he held the folded paper in an outstretched hand to the prefect. What should he do? Let Hibari take the paper and run for it? He was embarrassed enough. Maybe that's the best course of action.

Hibari opened the paper, eyes flitting over the unsuspected drawing. Very good drawing. Who knew the klutz had a hidden talent? A faint blush on his cheeks, Hibari stated, "After school, you will report to the Reception Room, Sa-"

"I-I'm sorry H-Hibari-san!" The Decimo dashed out of the room, not caring if the prefect didn't finish talking to him. He didn't even have the mind to take the note out of Hibari's grasp. Footsteps echoed down the hall that day, accompanied by soft sobs. He had to know now! With that note, Hibari would know he drew the other during class and put it on his desk. What was he thinking? Hibari Kyouya liking him? Going on a date with him?

Not now. Not _ever._

The prefect watched the boy go with softened eyes. Tsunayoshi drew the other note then. Simple as that. But why run? It's not like he hasn't been told to report to the Reception Room before.

"Bastard! What did you do to the Tenth!" Gokudera hissed, bolting up from his seat.

"Be quiet or I'll bite you to death," Hibari responded, turning around so the Storm Guardian would get a nice view of his back.

Gokudera growled, hands forming into fists. "You-"

"Now, now," Yamamoto said from his position in the back of the room. "Tsuna is fine. Let's go find him." He glanced from one to the other, noting the thickening tension between his two fellow Guardians.

Hibari leans back on his chair, his tonfa lays abandoned on his desk. If Tsuna hadn't been doodling that day, he wouldn't be in this current situation. Not that he doesn't want to be. He would never regret finally having Tsuna with him. Though his little habits can only go so far. And sticking notes on his tonfa is teetering on that line.

"Explain this, herbivore."

Hibari stood in front of his desk, glancing over the paper with his initials written in a graffiti font. One could tell it was incomplete by the half started lines. Some finished curves were traced over with a marker, while most were left bland with sketch lines made by pencil.

Tsuna twisted his wrists, refusing to look up at the gray-blue eyes. He can't run now. He's avoided confessing his real feelings to the prefect for as long as he could. The note that asked the prefect out was a random burst of bravery that wasn't produced by a bullet from Reborn. He wish he didn't act on it. Tsuna's caramel eyes begin to water. What will happen now? Hibari is going to flat out say no! He doesn't think he could take it, a rejection from the prefect. "Sawada Tsunayoshi. I do not like to repeat myself."

A cut off sob ripped through the Reception Room. Hibari stiffened. He's crying? What should he do? He never was one to comfort others. "I-I-I had t-to!" Tsuna wailed, collapsing on the carpet floor.

Oh, gee… What should he do? It's not like Hibari can just stand here while the Sky Guardian cries his eyes out. Bending down, he hoisted the trembling boy up and into his arms. Tsuna automatically buries his face in the prefect's chest, not caring if he has to pay for his actions later. Hibari walked over and sat down on the couch, readjusting Tsuna so that he'd be sitting on his lap.

Smirking, Hibari prints the last word on his own note he plans to give to Tsuna. Even if they're lovers, he still plans on having Tsuna pay for the time he'll need to spend cleaning his weapon. Usually, he would walk Tsuna home. But not with a sticky tonfa.

Patting the boy's back, Hibari sighed. "I understand," he admitted, resting his chin in the nest of brown spikes under him. A mellow cinnamon scent invaded his noise as he breathed in.

"W-What?" Tsuna mumbled into the tear soaked white shirt.

Hibari sighed, uncomfortable. He was never one with words either. "You make me feel herbivorous things. I do not like it." He can't get his point across, can he? Hibari scowled, thinking over his next words. "But I don't want you to leave." Tightening his grip, he hissed, "You're mine, Sawada Tsunayoshi."

Tsuna lifted up his head to give the other a questioning look. "Does this mean Hibari-san will go out with me?"

A miniscule smile graced the Cloud Guardian's lips. "Of course."

"Kyouya?" a voice asks, before the owner of the voice opens the door to the Reception Room. Tsuna enters, smile on his face at the sight of his lover. "Could you walk me home?" he asks shyly, shuffling his feet.

"Not today, Tsunayoshi," he tells the other, inwardly wincing at the other's hurt glance. "I have paperwork to finish for tomorrow."

"Oh," the Decimo mumbles, sounding like a kicked puppy left on the side of a road. He opens his arms before asking, "Hug?"

Hibari chuckles, walking around his desk to pull the other into his own grasp. "I love you, Kyouya," Tsuna says, content lacing his voice.

The prefect pulls away to peck the other's lips. "As do I, Tsunayoshi." And with that, the boy breaks out into a smile, bouncing out of the room. Hibari smirks at the other's antics. He expects no less of his Sky, though. But Tsuna shouldn't think he's invincible to the Cloud Guardian's own antics.

Down in the school's courtyard…

"Why isn't anyone near me?" the Decimo asks with large, innocent eyes that begin to shimmer with confused tears. His Guardians look on with pained eyes. Even though they all want to comfort him, it's too dangerous to go within five feet of him.

On Tsuna's back was Hibari's own note.

_Property of Hibari Kyouya. Touch and be bitten to death._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: There never is enough 1827 to go around. Hope you enjoyed the story! Ciao!<strong>


End file.
